The majority of deaf people born with this condition prefer to read content when it is “signed” rather than written. Conveying “signed” content entails the use of gestures combined with facial expressions. “Signed” content often has to be finger spelled (foreign names, phone numbers, etc.), but for the majority of the cases, it communicates concepts actions and facts. ASL is equivalent to a non-English language (i.e. French, German, etc.) There is little relationship between the word sequence of an English sentence and the correspondent sign language translation. An ASL interpreter would convey the meaning of a sentence in a way that disregards the syntax and grammatical structure of English spoken or written sentences. Sign language uses the upper body (waist up), arms, hands, fingers, head, and facial expressions to describe and emphasize communication the same way spoken words use tone, sound volume, and pauses between words. Sign language interpreters are usually hired to translate in American Sign Language (ASL) either a simultaneous conversation or other English content.
Currently, conveying signed content is also provided by filmed and digitized video. Graphically animated hands or characters are also used. Spelled words and signed meaning of single words or short sentences are also available in interactive dictionaries. Sign language interpreters are also often used to guide, consult, or even be filmed.
These current methods of conveying signed content have many disadvantages. Series of signed phrases cannot be concatenated or built without filming a translator. There is no existing library of motion sign language that would allow an author to effectively structure a signed sentence using available upper body movement and facial expressions of various types and intensity. A specific translation effort has to be made every time new content is generated, whether it is a new web page, television announcement, or conversation. A human sign language interpreter also has to be hired for a meeting between deaf and hearing individuals, spelling out a conversation via teletype equipment (TTY) or in other interactions.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that includes a graphical computer agent that is used to convey content in sign language, where the agent can convey at the same time a presentation of sound or text corresponding to sounds and words from a third party. A graphically depicted agent brings consistency and visual advantages that a live interpreter would not be able to provide.